Goodbye My Lover
by BePassionate24
Summary: An AU.One Shot. A Silas & Amara fanfic. Set somewhere around Season 5. What if Amara comes back into Silas's life in an unexpected way. She's been working for Tessa and now, she's come back to Mystic Falls to be the one to kill him.


**A/N: Hey all. So this is just a completely AU one shot idea about Amara coming back into Silas's life in a totally different way than on the show. I wrote it with the help of one of my awesome readers and twitter followers xoxoshaniece She is just absolutely a doll and such a sweet girl to chat with. So thank you for the idea! **

**Hope you all like it! :) **

* * *

**Goodbye My Lover**

She thinks about it all the time. How much he's hurt her and she wants to make him feel the pain, every ounce of torment and agony that he's ever inflicted onto her heart, Tessa wants him to know it.

Lines drawn into the sand, she would tell herself. Their love like a battle field of hate and lust, of truth and lies and yet, she knows it's all a losing battle. Everything that he's ever told her were words spoken to another woman, another girl that he'd promised to love for the rest of eternity.

"What I don't understand is that even though I killed her with my own bare hands, ripped her heart out of her chest and watched the blood drain from her face...Is after everything, you still feel for her, you still mourn for her." She spat out at him. He had finally taken the cure, he was ready to die and just when he was about to leave the Salvatore house, the crazy psycho pathetic ex-fiancé showed up, knocking him out and binding him to a chair with a bit of rope and a magic spell.

"What if I told you that after all these years she wasn't dead...Would you believe me?" Tessa hissed out, tightening the ropes as Silas gazed up at her, spitting out the blood in his mouth.

"You killed her in front of me, Tessa. You killed, Amara and I know she's dead. All I want is to reunite with her and for you to leave us the hell alone. Isn't it enough that you took her life away from her so soon?" He questioned, glazed over eyes with unshed tears. He hated showing emotions, any form of them was a sign of weakness and being weak wasn't who he was. Silas, an immortal warlock was powerful, handsome, charming and knew exactly how to get the things he needed, not only because of his mind control. But, because of his looks as well and the fact that he had a bit of a manipulative personality.

Tessa sighed out an annoyed breath, rolling her eyes as she snapped her fingers together and pivoted on her heels. She had sealed the Salvatore Boarding house with a spell, no one could get in and out of it unless she allowed them and from the outside she could hear the others yelling at her to let them back in, to surprisingly help Silas out. "I'm just going to ignore them and focus in on you. You, my foolish lover are about to be in a world of pain.." Her voice trailed off as she grinned and backed away from him, revealing a brown haired and doe eyed woman standing behind her.

Silas was in shock, his body fighting the ropes that tightened around his wrists and chest with every move that he made. "Amara?" He questioned her name, blinking his eyes rapidly as he looked closer at her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, long brown chestnut colored hair, eyes pure and filled with secrets. Although, something about his one true love was a bit off- he realized quickly. "Amara, please..sweetheart, my love. It's me, Silas. Amara, look at me! Look at me!" He pleaded and begged, hearing an ice cold and detached laugh escape past Tessa's lips when she remarked with a sinister grin.

"I've sent her to kill you...You know, I've always thought that it was a bit poetic having the love of your life also be the demise of your own heart and soul. Let's just say that, I'm getting my revenge on you, Silas. For everything you've done to me. And, watching her destroy you from the inside out as she rips you to shreds with her bare hands will be the most beautiful thing I'll ever live to see." Tessa admitted with a smile, turning around to leave them be as she added. "She's in a trace, good luck getting her to listen to you."

* * *

Her eyes never once left his worrisome gaze, dead set on to his face. He was scared for his life, scared of what she would do, of what she was capable of. Even though he loved her more than anything or anyone. Amara was being used as a pawn in this game that he knew would never end unless one of them of was dead.

"Please, Amara. Don't do this to me. I love you. I love you, please come back to me." He begged her, watched as she glanced up at him and took a step near the chair that he was sitting on, leaning into him and whispering against his ear with a hateful tone. "If you had loved me enough, you wouldn't have had her try to kill me...She stabbed me, Silas. I was ready to die with your name being the last thing that ever left my lips. I was ready to die and then I found myself pleading with her, begging her to spare me. As long as her and I made a deal. So, I traded everything I had, including my love for you-in exchange for Tessa to allow me to live. Over the years, her and I have been working together and she's made me realize that what you and I had was just an illusion. None of it was real" Amara hissed out, stepping away from him as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She really was there to kill him and there was only one way out of it, trying to convince her with all his heart that he really did love her.

She was killing him just with her words and watching her stare at him with pure hatred hurt even more. "She's a liar. She's made you believe things that aren't true. Amara, I love you. I've spent 2,000 years and more loving you and trying to reunite with you. Please, believe me. Please, let me go..We can leave together, we can start a new life, somewhere far away from here. Somewhere where no one can hurt us anymore. We won't need to die. Please, Amara." He begged her, watching as she shook her head and gave him a confused look, hurriedly taking the knife that Tessa has told her to use into her hands and standing away from him, unshed tears in her eyes. "I have to do this, I have to end it. Our love, wasn't real...I know that, you were just using me to get back at Tessa for something she did to you. We'll never be happy together!" She argued with him, watching him struggled against the ropes as she took a step towards him, pointing the knife against his chest.

"It was real, our love was pure and it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever experienced in my life. You and I were meant to be together. Amara, don't you remember how much I loved you? Tessa's got you all messed up believing things that aren't true. I loved you then and I still love you now. So, please put the knife down and trust me." He told her, watching as her trembling hands lowered the sharp blade against his stomach and it dropped to the floor as she too fell to the ground, sobbing.

"All these years, I've spent with her. She's made me believe that you're a monster. I just...I'm so confused, I'm so lost. I don't know who to trust, who to believe anymore." She whimpered out in a broken tone, hot wet tears cascading down her face as Silas felt the ropes against the chair loosen a bit and he freed himself. The spell was broken, the curse shattered as he bent down and sat next to Amara, wrapping his arms around her protectively and pushing the knife away from them just a bit.

"I know you are. I know and I promise that we'll figure things out. Please, believe me when I tell you that I love you, that I never stopped searching for you and now that you're finally here that I'll protect you from her with everything I have. We just need to leave this place." Silas told her, kissing her forehead as he backed away just a bit when they both heard Tessa let out a deep throated evil and mischievous laugh.

"That's probably the cutest thing that I have ever heard. So, sincere. Nice work, Amara. Now, kill him before I do it!" She hissed, taking a step towards them as Silas sprung to his feet and within a split second Tessa went flying across the room, sliding down one of the walls in the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Don't you dare go near her. I won't let you hurt her any longer. Amara, go. Leave the room, now!" he commanded, turning back to watch her fingers intertwine with his as she begged for him to go with her too.

"I can't leave, not yet. She's ruined our lives, she turned you and I against each other and she's made me believe that you were dead for centuries. Tessa has taken everything away from me! She doesn't deserve to live, she doesn't need to live anymore!" Silas shouted, taking the knife off the floor and briskly stepping in front of Tessa, his hand firmly gripping around her throat as he bent down and lifted the knife up into the air.

"You're better than this, you're better than her. Silas, don't do this. Let her go. Let her live with a guilty conscious for the rest of her life. Please, this will destroy you. Killing her will destroy you!" Amara begged with him, her strangled sobs filling the silent room as he turned back towards her and just slightly released his grip off of Tessa's throat, hearing her struggle for a breath.

"She's right. Killing me will leave you even more cursed than you already are...I'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable existence." Tessa's voice trailed off as she licked her lips and looked up at him with a hint of truth.

"I don't care what it does to me. As long as you burn for your sins and everything you've done to us!" He snarled at her, lifting up the knife once more and just when he was about to pierce it into her heart, Tessa pushed him back, watching as he fell and a struggle ensured.

"If I get to burn for my sins, you should do the same. While she watches you die." Tessa said, her voice detached and threatening, grabbing the knife into her hands and glancing up at Amara who was frozen in place, tears cascading down her cheek as she tried to run towards him. But, her feet felt stuck to the ground, like there were glued there by a magic force field.

"I hope you two had a nice reunion. Even though it was short lived." She remarked with a smirk, holding Silas down with a bit of force and magic that she used to keep him in place as he tired to struggle against her. But, became too weak to do so as her hands touched his chest and she leaned into his ear when she spoke her last few words to him before her hands stopped his heart from beating and he took his final breath. "Goodbye lover. Now, you'll know what an eternity without love feels like and you'll be all alone in the after life."

Amara's sobs filled the room as Tessa got up, wiping her bloodied hands and smirking at Amara when she added. "Funny how some things never changed. He was meant to die, Amara. Be it at my hand or yours. At least I saved you the trouble of doing it yourself. Too bad you never got the chance to say good bye. Such a shame really. Because, I know how much you loved him and how much he truly loved you. His whole pathetic existence revolved around you and now, even in death, the last words he spoke to me was your name. Hm, looks like it really is as they say. True love, never dies."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading & feel free to leave a comment if you want. :) **


End file.
